Die Deutsche Orthopädiespezialist
die deutsche Orthopädiespezialist (usually called ddOs for short), is a Chinese Fifth-generation Unterganger who started making parodies on June 10, 2017. He is best known for his DPMVs, joining the Führervision DPMV Contest and for being a short haired girl with glasses lovin' member of the Hitler Rants Parodies Community Discord Chat. History Before he joined the community, he watched Chinese music parody videos (aka Kichiku videos) on bilibili.com since 2014, in which Hitler was a part of the so-called "Kichiku All-star", but didn't know the existence of Western Downfall parodies until he listened to Nazi Rock Anthem by Deficere2 in September 2015. In mid 2016 he started watching Hitler Plays series in Chinese language made by a local Unterganger named Kyle Broflovski, and then watched English version of Hitler Plays on YouTube and got to know the Downfall Parodies and the Unterganger Community as a whole, and watched almost all of the articles on this wiki. But for some shitty real life problems, he didn't make his own parodies until June 2017. And around that time, He joined the community via HRP's chat. His first full-length DPMV, Fegel Issue, was started as early as January 2017, but stayed unfinished until five months later. In total his real life problem continues, and in half a year he only made less than 10 parodies, and can be considered half-active and half-dormant. At the moment, he is at the dormant status, though this can change. Style His style mainly consists of DPMVs, which are musical parodies where Hitler is made singing whatever song the unterganger makes him do. He has also entered Delphox's Führervision DPMV Contest, where all his DPMVs landed around the middle positions. He tries to make elements other than Downfall movie inside his music parodies, like FHRITP, PINGAS and Jake Paul's infamous MV and so on, but his music parody videos have not received much success in views. And he also makes some traditional and modified traditional Downfall parodies, and even a Hitler Plays parody. All of his videos was made with Adobe Premiere Pro, and Adobe After Effects was sometimes used to have some slow motion effects with Twixtor plugin. But he sucks at After Effects so much that he even made an outro about it in his early videos. Now he can make slow motion effects with Premiere and Twixtor only, as in the description of one of his parody videos. Trivia *His full name, die deutsche Orthopädiespezialist, which's "the German Orthopedic Specialist" in German, is actually a Chinese meme about a tragic love story of a pair of brother and sister ending up in an orthopedic clinic in Germany. See this link (if you know decent Chinese) for more details. And he had loved his short haired sister with glasses for some time, so he thinks this name might suit his situation (as someone who might need a visit to German Orthopedics). **and ddOs is the quite opposite of DDoS (Distributed Denial of Service), making it much more interesting to be a name. *He used a high quality version of Downfall movie which's directly ripped from a Blu-ray Disc to make parodies, and he likes to publish the original, 20Mbps video (with Dolby Digital AC3 audio track up to 640kbps) for almost every parody video he uploaded, and thinks that YouTube compressed too much of his videos to make Hitler's rants look not so enjoyable. Category:Musical-oriented Untergangers